New Beginnings
by Annievan
Summary: What will happen when once free roaming vampire gets taken in by the FBVI and he meets the girl of his dreams. Will he survive, kill, or get killed. Rated T for violence and possibly sexual themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

No matter how hard I tried not to, he'd always feel the rush when someone walked by. It was just the way that their blood flowed through their veins underneath that small layer of "protection" that is skin. The sound of thumping feet behind me interrupted in my thinking. It was the hunters. I started running, pumping my arms powerfully beside me. The sound of the hunters' labored breathing sounded clearly behind me. I was whizzing through alleys, watching the shaded streets flash by all around me. There were people in their houses, eating dinner, watching tv, putting their kids to bed, living a normal life. The pants of the hunters started to fade farther behind him. While running I flipped my body around to see if it was safe to stop running. From what I could see, they weren't behind meanymore. There was just an empty alleyway lined with trash cans, garbage bags, and leaves that were shaken loose by the mid october breeze. Crunch. The sound of the footfall snatched his attention back. I whipped my head around to hopefully get a glimpse of my attacker, but it was too late. There was already a chemical soaked gag in his mouth. I struggled to the best of his abilities but it was all in vain. The chemical soaked gag had already taken control of most of my senses. As my vision faded, the last thing I saw was blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

 **Please give me some feedback on this chapter. If you want me to continue writing then just let me know. Also, I haven't defined a plot for this story yet so let me know what you'd like to see in the story and I'll do my best to fill your needs! Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! (Ps this is my first story so please give advice on things I could improve on.)**  
/


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the feeling of water being splashed all over my face. I felt the burning sensation in the back of my throat from running so far. Slowly, my vision came back letting me take note of my surroundings. From what i could tell , i was in some kind of torture room. The room would have been pitch black if it weren't for the industrial fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling. The walls were lined with wet stone dotted with moss and mold. There were no windows. Tables were scattered around the room holding tools of many sorts. The room reeked of bleach and sterilizer giving it a morgue-like vibe. Buried under the smell of cleaner there was the smell of blood. My eyes started to gain a black tinting due to the smell of blood. The emptiness of my stomach weighed me down like a rock. "You're so easy to read." Sneered the blonde as she stepped out from behind whatever i was strapped to. Silence consumed us as i remained defiantly silent. "I thought I was going to have to force it out of you but you've just told me that you're a vampire." She spun around arrogantly on her heel, her blonde hair fanning out behind her as she marched to the other side of the room, her pristine black leather outfit showing of her curves perfectly. She grabbed a black leather bound notebook off of a wooden desk pressed up against the wall. "If I let you down, do you promise to do as I say?" She said as she strutted back towards me. I gave a slight nod to show that i heard and agreed. She pulled out an old fashioned key ring and fiddled with it until she found the right key and started unlocking me from the restraints. The restraints fully released without warning and i fell to the ground hissing in pain. From my position on the ground, I looked up and saw that the blonde woman was motioning to me that i should follow. She started walking towards a large iron door and pushed it open. I followed behind, my bare feet slapping on the cold stone floor. There was a hallway beyond the iron door, lined once again with fluorescent lights. We padded along silently for several minutes, passing doors labeled with different things ranging from dentistry to freezer. Eventually, we reached a door labeled interrogation. She once again pulled out the massive key ring and unlocked the door motioning that he should enter. "Go sit down, I'll be back soon and then we'll start." She closed the door behind her as she left leaving me with no choice but to sit down at one of the two chairs. I chose to sit at the chair facing the door so that if i didn't the loud clanking of the door opening at least i could see it. I sat there twiddling my thumbs in a room much like the first minus the torture tools, which was a relief. After a few more minutes she returned holding the same notebook and a pen. 

"Very well. Let's get started, shall we?" She shut the door immediately and then pulled out the remaining chair and sat down.

"What is your name?" She demanded.

"Alex Kellner." I replied monotonously.

"Do you have any family?"

"No."

"Are you in a relationship?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"27."

"Where do you live?"

"Anywhere I can find shelter. Why am I here?"

"Because you killed 11 people."

"But that was ten years ago."

"They're still dead. Why did you kill them?"

"It was an accident."

"What happened that night?"

"It was my 16th birthday and I was going to my first rave. On my way there, this thing, grabbed me and dragged me into a back alley."

"Please continue." She said as her pen flew viciously across her notebook.

"I don't really remember much after that. The next thing I knew I was waking up and I was covered in blood and surrounded by bodies. After that I started running from everyone. I tried to starve myself in a crate but one day I went crazy and killed an entire family of moose. Since then I've been surviving off animal blood."

"I see..." She said as she pondered the information.

"So now what?" I asked wearily.

"Now I will return you to your instructed cell and we'll see how long you last without trying to kill anyone." She replied ominously. Right on cue a burly man wearing a uniform came in through the door and grabbed me by the wrists and marched me back into the dismal corridor. This time, we marched in the opposite direction of the torture room until we reached a mold covered century old wooden door. Beyond that door there was a long winding staircase. Water dripped down from the roof making splashing sounds when the droplets smacked against the walls reeked of sweat and blood. Unlike in the aboveground part of the complex, this staircase was lined with torches, their light making the walls come alive with dancing shadows. After walking for what seemed like forever, we reached the bottom of the stairs and immediately turned right. It was then that I noticed something strange, the man that was pushing me forward didn't smell.

"Hey, you're not human are you?" I asked breaking the everlasting silence. The man didn't reply. "I could tell if you were human because I'd be able to smell your blood, but you don't seem to have any." At this the man made a grunting sound and stopped.

"Go in there." He said. His voice was surprisingly rough, as if he had a terrible cold. I did as I was told and went into the cell the man was motioning to. The man closed the door behind me and locked it. The cell was small, about 7 by 8 feet. It was dimly lit by a hole in the ceiling that probably led to the upper part of the complex.

 **Once again, this is my first fanfic so please give me feedback! I'm super thankful to anyone that's following this story. I still don't have a plot for the story so please PM me with suggestions for what you think should happen and I'll try to include it.**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days of being locked in the cell, I was extremely hungry. I didn't need a mirror to tell me that my face had completely morphed. I could feel my protruding fangs rubbing against my lips. I knew that all the veins around my eyes had changed to black along with my irises. I had puncture wounds from when I tried to drink my own blood. It did not taste good. The pain of the hunger finally dragged me into unconsciousness.

Ba-bump. That sound... A heartbeat? Ba-bump. Yes, that was it, heartbeat. Ba-bump. But whose. Ba-bump. The blonde lady from before. The door opened revealing what I already knew I would see. The blonde lady from before strut into the cell. I retreated as far back into the corner as I could. I held my breath but her overwhelming stench made it's way through my carefully controlled airway and manifested itself until he couldn't take it.

"Mr. Kellner?" Her voice broke me out of my trance. I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded showing her my acknowledgment.

"If you agree to join us for a meeting upstairs, without ripping anyone's throat out, you will be given blood." I nodded without giving it a second thought. I tried to concentrate on not ripping her throat out on the way up, I really did. Eventually it all became too much for me to handle. Using me enhanced speed, I burst forward and grabbed the lady's wrist, spinning her around. My black eyes met her green ones and without breaking eye contact, she pulled a blade out of her coat pocket.

"Not so fast. i know what a vampire's bite does to humans and I'm not willing to stoop that low." She gently pulled her arm away from my grasp and I let her. I watched her with greedy anticipation as she slid the small blade across her fragile wrist. The first drop of blood sent me spiraling. I had my mouth latched onto her wrist before I knew what was happening. I sucked hard feeling the coppery heaven slide down my throat. i had never tasted blood so good in my extended life. I felt her tugging away from my lips and with great remorse, I let go but not without giving the wound one last lick to seal it. Without a second glance, she turned on her heel and continued up the stairs. I felt my heart flutter a little just at the sight of her turning away like she had. It had been a long time since I'd felt any emotion and it honestly blew me away with it's strength.

"You coming?" Her voice echoed down the winding staircase. I immediately snapped out of my trance and followed up the stairs. I caught up to her in no timethanks to my super speed. We continued up the stairs in total silence. After the stairs came the hallway that I'd been in once before.

"Why did you let me take your blood?" I asked inquisitively, interrupting the slapping of our feet on the tiles. I immediately heard her heart rate increase.

"No reason." She replied curtly. I knew there was a reason but I'd figure that out later. I was going to ask around a bit more but we had apparently reached the conference room. The lady turned right and went through a door that led into a room with a circular table. Every chair but two was filled a human in a suit or professional clothes. The blonde woman sat down at one of the two empty seat and I followed promptly, sitting on her left.

"Okay, I assume you have no idea what's happening right." The new voice belonged to the man at the head of the table. I nodded my head in agreement to that statement. I assumed that I was going to be killed but that was the extent of my knowledge.

"In the short time period you have spent here, you have exercised excellent self control. We have yet to discover a body drained of blood in the facility. Bravo. Most of your kind would have either lulled themselves or killed others."

"But I-" I tried to cut in but I was cut of by the woman.

"The council has already been alerted of your slip up on the way up the stairs. They could smell it on you as soon as you walked in."

"Then why-" Once again I was cut off.

"You are here because we need you alive." The man at the head of the spar the words out with disgust. "There are certain things that can only be done by a vampire and not many would be willing to help humans without killing them. So, will you help us?"

I was so shocked at the turn of events that at first I wasn't sure what to say. "What are the conditions?" I demanded after my thoughts unscrambled themselves.

"You will have to help us with whatever we require you to do and in exchange you get to stay alive, get a place to live and we'll feed you enough to keep you from hurting people."

"Deal."

After the deal was made, I was moved into my new room which was much nicer than the other two rooms I'd been in. It was small but cozy with a queen bed in the corner. There was an oak dresser beside the bed that went with the oak doored walk-in closet. Once a day, the woman (who's name was Abigail) would come in with a blood bag for me.

 **Okay, so I made this chapter but from now on I don't have any ideas. I love feedback so please give me suggestions or advice! I'm going to leave my email on my profile if you'd like to give me an idea! See you next time!**


End file.
